


Under the moon, eyes of gold

by GlaszWing



Series: Sonic one shots [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blankets, But i like how it came out, Cuddles, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, I dont judge, Illegal Activities, Light Angst, Silver is soft, Teenagers, and, bunch of toddlers, but all three together, i cant tag that well, i really have no clue why i wrote this, i wanted an excuse to put silver in, if thats your cup of tea, silver and Tails are pals, sonics a little shit, tails is cute, tea and coffee, they could maybe be seen as romantic, this is mostly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlaszWing/pseuds/GlaszWing
Summary: Sonic is on a nightly run when a gun shot rings out over the forest. After going to investigate, and a few unfortunate events...Sonic meets a new friend.
Relationships: Maddie Wachowski/Tom Wachowski, Miles "Tails" Prower & Silver the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower & Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower & Tom Wachowski, Sonic the Hedgehog & Maddie Wachowski, Sonic the Hedgehog & Tom Wachowski
Series: Sonic one shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742797
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	Under the moon, eyes of gold

Sonic turned his head, looking into the woods. Echos of wildlife were alive around him as he walked, The quiet shifting of undergrowth soothing to his senses. The cold night breeze blew through his quills, the soft smells of the forest soothing him, until the peace was shattered. His ears flicked as he heard a distant gunshot. 

‘Hunters?’ his head supplied, but that couldn’t be right. The town of Green Hill’s was a ‘No Hunting Zone’ because of how small the town was, and how many kids liked to wander through the dark woods. And everyone in the town followed that rule, even now more then ever because of the two aliens that lived in the town.

Except for Carl. But even he had set up in his own privately owned property. And even though he was crazy. He never really used his gun.

Plus it was to close to be Carl, he lived on the opposite side of the woods that Sonic was standing in.   
  
His bright green eyes looked toward the noise as he loosened his hoodie, and started running in the direction of the gun shot. The hoodie was gift that Tom and Maddie had given him last Christmas. It was dark blue, with reflective lines on the sleeves and back. And a custom designed black insignia on the back. But he adored it, he always wore it as it felt comforting and soft, like a warm blanket or a hug constantly covering his small, thin body. 

Tail’s had also gotten a hoodie, but it was more of a lighter blue. And it had a two tailed fox insignia on the back that was custom designed by Tail’s himself. 

But the most surprising part was how surprisingly durable. Proven by his many rolls, spin dashes and falls well wearing the hoodie.

Skidding to a stop, he looked down a dirt slope. Rolling up his sleeves to hide the reflective strip. Hoping any pebbles that he had knocked loose wouldn’t give away his position. Moonlight reflected off his eyes as he looked down the slope, seeing the reason of the gunshot. 

What looked to be three young adults where goofing around, and his nose wrinkled. They smelled filthy. He the thought it was the smell of sanitizer, a common thing the vet would use to clean wounds in any animal that came to the building. But this didn’t smell like any form of sanitizer. And they where wandering around like toddlers, stumbling and leaning on pretty much anything, they where also laughing at nothing. One of them even threw up, which Sonic gagged at. 

Sonic stood up to go find a quiet way down to the group, but gravity desided otherwise. As when he stood up, the dirt, grass and stones that where under his shoes gave out. Sending him rolling down the dirt slope. He hit the ground roughly, His leg hit something hard and instantly stung, and went numb. Pain echoing through his leg as he hissed in pain instantly catching the attention of the teens. Who instantly seemed to become hostile.

“Eh? Whu’ the fuck is a kid doin’ out here at 12 in the mornin…?” What seemed to be the tallest teen slurred, his voice sounded thick. He was wearing a dark green hoodie with a ‘camo?’ print on it. Or at least thats what he thinks its called.

“Dunno’ Sam… maybe he was spyin’ on us. Maybe he was gon’a tattle on us, I kn’w we shouldn't have given Alex the gun. Ya’h know how he g’ts when he’s drunk.” Another said, this one was wearing a dark blue hoodie. And ‘Sam?’ scoffed at that. Before scowling and stepping closer to Sonic. The acidic smell of alcohol following close behind.

“Maybe we shou’d make ‘em go miss’n… ‘m sure no one would miss a li’ll rat like him.” Sonic tried to move back, but he only bumped into the rough dirt wall of the steep slope behind him. ‘Sam’ stood up, a sick grin on his face illuminated by the one soft light of the moon just barely. “Get Alex.”

Sonic instantly tried to get up. Tried to run, anything. But his ankle said otherwise. The limb most likely twisted or sprained. He felt a warm pulse of electricity under his skin, but he pushed it down. His anxiety building faster and faster as footsteps got closer. His spines puffed up instinctively, a hiss slowly rolling from his lips as they curled upwards. Showing off his canines. 

Who he guessed was ‘Alex’ walked closer and scoffed, the rancid smell of vomit stinging his nose. Blood thudded in his ears as his eyes narrowed. 

“Hey Sam, what the hell is this thing. A fucking raccoon?” Alex said as he pointed his gun up, Sam looked at Sonic and snarled. “I came out here to get drunk and maybe bag a few rabbits. Not tah get attacked by this fuck’n mutant rat!” Sam stepped back along with the other taller one. The three arguing, then turned into a fight as Alex slammed the butt end of the gun into Sam’s chest. 

Sam scowled and spat onto the ground before punching Alex right in the eye. Knocking the gun out of his hands and clattering onto the ground. Alex reached to the ground and picked up the gun. Turning the weapon towards Sonic, he cocked the gun before pressing down the trigger.

The last thing Sonic remembered was a fiery flash. An electric blue snap of electricity and a soft bluish glow before something hit him, knocking him out.

\- - -

Tom was sitting in the living room, waiting for Sonic to come back after his nightly run. He normally would trust Sonic to come back by himself, but something felt off. Like a weight pressing down on his chest. Tail’s was sleeping on a small bean bag, Ozzy cuddling beside the young fox.

Tom never really thought he life would go this way, but he would never regret it. Sonic and Tail’s were like his own children. And he loved them. No matter how messed up there past’s were.   
  
It was around 1:30 am when Tail’s jolted awake looking panicked, ears straight up and seeming to scan the area. Scaring Tom out of his mind, and spooking Ozzy who flopped off of the bean bag.

“Hey Tail’s you ok? Whats wrong?” Tom looked at the young twin tailed fox, who honestly didn’t seem to hear Tom’s concerned voice. 

“I- I just had a weird dream… I’m ok though.” Tail’s seemed to pause, looking around before looking back at Tom. The young tom’s tails twitching with anxiety. “I- is Sonic back yet?”   
  
Tom looked at the clock again, and sighed, “No, but he should be back any minute Tail’s.” The fox didn’t seemed convinced by this, but he calmed down anyways. “And he is fine, this is Sonic. He is most likely goofing around like a kid. Which is what both of you are. And I’m sure he will step through that door perfectly fine any minute now.” He said with a smile. 

Tail’s took this answer as an ok one. And he calmed down. Yawning he curled back up, falling back into a calm sleep…

Only for a knock on the door to interrupt him. 

“See, there he is. Told you.”

Tom sat up and walked toward the door, confused as to of why Sonic didn’t just open the door like normal. But it was most likely Sonic messing around.

Tom reached the door nob opening it, he spoke; “Sonic I know you can open the door so why didn’t… you jus- HOLY SHIT!”   
  
On the front doors ‘WELCOME’ mat was a silverish hedgehog with five spines fluffed out on his fore head and two spine fins on the back of his head. Bright golden eyes reflecting the porch lights. Wearing cuffed gloves with odd symbols and cuffed heeled boots. Who was holding the limp form of Sonic, which was bleeding from his left shoulder.

“Hey… um… Hello?”

Tom stared wide eyed as Tail’s peaked his head around the corner carefully, until he saw the hedgehog. “Silver! Your here!”    
  
The fox ran up to Silver, slipping past Tom’s legs and was just about to hug the new morbian. Before he saw Sonic’s body.   
  
“Oh god! Bring him in here hurry! We gotta treat his wound!” Tom just moved aside and watched as the two morbians set up a sudo medical station on the kitchen island. The new hedgehog quietly watched Tail’s grab out a medical kits. Tom saw Ozzy watching from a distance, unsure of this new guest.   
  


“Silver, just put him up onto the Island.” Tom watched from the hallway as the hedgehogs gloves glowed slightly, a blue aura growing from his hands as the same aura covered Sonics limp form. Floating him onto the table. Which now had a black towel, and a medical kit on it. 

Tail’s helped lower Sonic’s body onto the towel as he also slipped off the hoodie. Revealing the wound, which went right through his body. Tom’s head searched for an answer before Tail’s spoke up; “Bullet wound. It seems to have gone through cleanly, but I am going to need to put anti biotics on it… along with some bandages.” The blue aura vanished as the silver hedgehog hopped up onto the kitchen island.

“What can I help with Tail’s?” Silver looked at the blue eyed fox as he grabbed out a bottle of anti biotics. The fox seemed to look the new comer dead in the eyes before speaking. Tail’s slipped off his gloves, like he did for most delicate work. His pink finger beans pressing lightly to the bottle of anti biotics as he lightly dabbed some of the bandages with some of the anti biotic liquid.

“Hold him down. Its going to sting like you put your hand in a wasps nest.” Tail’s looked at Sonic then Silver, “And I would rather not be kicked in the head…” Tails eyes seemed to be filled with realization. “TOM! Oh shoot, I’m sorry I forgot about you… could you move Ozzy into a closed off room, please?”

Tom nodded and walked out to find Ozzy as Silver held down Sonic’s left arm and chest. Ozzy ran up to Tom as he whistled. Urging his dog into the bathroom, closing the door gently as he heard a pain filled screech from the kitchen. Toms head jerked as he ran towards the kitchen, seeing the blue blur now wide awake. Eyes unfocused and sharp, trying to worm away from the Silver hedgehog who was holding him down, and Tails who was trying to now wrap the wound with heavy duty bandages. 

Tom watched as Sonic squealed and hissed in pain. His eyes obviously not translating what in the worlds was going on. As Tail’s finished wrapping the wound, Sonics body went limp with labored breaths, and wheezes of pain.   
  
“He’ll be ok… but we should most likely put him in a smaller space… so he doesn’t aggravate his wound, I should also put some ice on his swollen ankle.” Tail’s looked at Silver who was studying the limp form of the blue blur before the fox put his gloves back on. Tail’s then flew up to the freezer grabbing an anklet that Maddie had bought for Sonic a few months ago when he had twisted his ankle after tripping. 

Tom then walked forward and pulled up a stool. Lightly petting Sonic’s head quill’s until after Tail’s attached the anklet. Then the Silver hedgehog wrapping the blue hedgehog in a blanket, then floated him into the living room. Lightly laying him onto the couch. Tails sat on the arm of the couch beside Sonic. Silver sat on the floor and Tom sat on the couch beside Sonic.

The four sat in silence, well other then Sonic’s spaced out moans of pain.

“So…” Tom spoke up. “Who are you?”   
  
Tails looked slightly confused before answering; “Oh god! I never introduced you to Silver! Sorry about that Tom.” Tail smiled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head before continuing to talk. “Tom, this is Silver the hedgehog. He is from the island of morbius. The same place Sonic and myself are from. I don't know much about his past, but he has helped me quite a few times before I came here. And originally, he was going to come too… but he had to do something first. But now he is here!” Tail smiled happily as Silver chuckled, a soft grin growing on the two morbians' faces. 

“Well ‘Silver’ I hope you like cookies and milk.”

\- - -

The three boys talked and ate cookies until Tail’s had fallen asleep. Tom picked up Tail’s and moved him to the bean bag, covering his body in a small fleece blanket. Silver moved to sit beside the twin tailed fox as Tom stretched, looking at the clock the numbers flashed 3:25 am Tom sighed and shook his head slightly. Walking toward the kitchen he turned on the coffee machine. 

He turned to look at the Silver hedgehog, who was now rubbing Tail’s back comfortingly. And watching Sonic’s blanket covered form. Tom smiled softly, “So Silver, you want some coffee?” The tilted head and the confused look on the hedgehog's face, along with his ears flopping and his five head spines tilting with his head made the most precious look Tom could imagine.

It was honestly cuter than Ozzy’s begging face.

“What's coffee?” 

Tom smiled gently before pointing at the coffee maker; “It’s a kinda bitter tasting drink that keeps you awake. We also have some lavender Tea or Coca cola if you want something sweeter.”

Silver looked at Tom and smiled softly. “I’ll take the Tea please... '' Tom nodded and walked toward the shelf where the tea was kept. “Oh, could you maybe add some honey? If you have some that is! If you don’t it’s perfectly fine.” Silvers added as Tom pulled out a kettle and refilled the water in it.    
  
“Sure buddy. My wife adds honey to her tea all the time. It’s no issue.” He wandered to the cupboards and grabbed out a coffee mug and a smaller mug for Silvers tea. He also grabbed the honey from the cupboard it was kept in. The kettle clicked and the coffee maker popped. Both meant they were done. He poured the water first, resting a tea bag inside the steaming water. Then going to pour his coffee.

\- - -

Tom walked into the room, and rested the cup of tea into the Silver paws. Resting a coaster on the table. Resting his own mug on one. Silver took a sip and tensed up, a shiver running down his spine. Which was revealed by his fur puffing up.

“Sorry, it’s hot.”    
  
Tom blew on the surface of his coffee softly, and silver watches, only to do the same thing. But a little quicker and harder. Tom chuckled as he drank, Silver acted like a toddler, Sonic and Tails had also done the same thing. And it only made them look and act more precious. 

Silver then took another soft sip and sighed softly, obviously looking about he was going to fall asleep. And which he did. Silver and Tail’s ended up curled together, and it looked adorable. Moving the fleece so it covered the two, Tom walked to the bathroom where he had left Ozzy. And the dog was calmly sleeping on the floor. Enjoying the cold feeling of the floor. 

Tom hoisted Ozzy up, and carried the large dog to his and Maddies room. Stumbling, and groaning every time he took a step. ‘When had Ozzy become so heavy?’

Once he made it to his room he rested his dog on his side of the bed, opposite of Maddie. He petted his dogs head, then walked outside the room door. Closing it behind him softly with a quiet click. Then he heard a thud from downstairs. Tom’s head snapped around and he rushed toward the stairs, quietly, and looked where Sonic’s blanketed form sat, now on the floor. 

The three aliens in his living room, and himself fell asleep. Sonic eventually moved himself into Tom’s lap. Snoring softly as Tom moved his arms subconsciously and protectively around the small weakened form. Trying to not disrupt the hedgehogs leg and left shoulder.

At 6am when Maddie woke up, she smiled softly at her husband and the three other morbians now cuddled around him. The silver one was new. 

But they could always take in another lost child.

When her husband woke up though, she would really like to ask about Sonic's blood soaked and dirt covered hoodie and the bandages that covered most of Sonic's arm, left shoulder and chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Those teens may or may not be dead. You will never know.
> 
> Sonic and Tail's have hoodies with reflective stripes bcus Tom and Maddie are concerned parents. And silver gets one too, eventually.
> 
> Kudos, comment and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
